To Fix, Or Not To Fix
by BonsaiBabe
Summary: De-anoning from FKM, F!LW helps Leo Stahl break his chem habit.


**[A/N De-****anoning from FKM. Original prompt was ****FLW helps Leo drop his chem habit; rewards him with sexytimes. Rated M for smut. Enjoy :) ]**

"I can't," Leo groaned, arching his back and twisting his body. Annalise loomed over him, pinning his shoulders into the mattress. Leo was stronger than his junky body looked, and Annalise swung a leg over his torso, straddling him for better leverage. "Look at me, Leo. LOOK at me." Annalise released one of his shoulders and grabbed his face roughly. His eyes rolled dramatically, refusing to meet her gaze. When his eyes finally met hers, Annalise was struck by how desperate and melancholy they looked.

"Just—just one fix. Just a little one."

"No," Annalise said firmly.

"A single dose of Med-X. Please. For the shakes."

"Not happening," Annalise said grimly.

"You bitch," Leo snarled, struggling anew. Leo brought his fist around and Annalise wasn't quick enough to dodge a hit upside her head. She gave a little cry as his fist connected. The vault girl was tough, though. With a swift right hook, she dealt Leo back what he gave, and then some. His arms fell to the side, and Annalise sat back, gasping for breath. She regarded Leo's unconscious form. "Madam, it appears your friend has been wounded. May I suggest medical attention," Wadsworth opined, hovering in the doorframe.

"Good thing I'm a doctor," Annalise replied. "How about you give me a little space to work, eh? Take Dogmeat for a walk or recharge your humor array in the closet or something."

"As you wish, Madam." Annalise swore she heard high-handedness in the cultured, robotic voice. "I'm being criticized by a glorified water purifier," she grumbled to herself.

XxXxX

Leo came to several hours later, groaning and rolling his head. He felt like shit. "You're burning up," Annalise said, cool hand on his forehead. "Wha—what happened," Leo asked. He moved to touch his face and found he couldn't; his hands were tethered to the bed frame. "Do you mean before or after I cold-cocked you?"

Leo's vision was swimming, but he could see a bright mark on the side of Annalise's face. "Did…. I do that," he asked. "Ayup," Annalise confirmed. "I've had worse, though. Never mind me. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Blurry vision, sick to my stomach, shaking all over. I feel like I'm going to take a shit. Through my mouth."

"That's vulgar," Annalise commented. She poured him a glass of water from a dented pitcher sitting on the corner desk. "If I untie you, are you gonna act up again?"

"Couldn't if I wanted to," Leo replied. Annalise untied him without another word. Slowly, Leo eased himself into a sitting position. His vision lurched and bucked, and he feared he'd be sick in his own lap. "Here," Annalise said, curling a hand around his neck and bringing the glass to his lips. Leo took a sip. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth was until the liquid trickled in. Suddenly he was terribly thirsty. He brought his own hand up to cover Annalise's, and tried to tip the glass recklessly into his mouth. "Slow down," Annalise chided, pulling the cup away. "If you don't take it slow you're just going to throw it all back up."

Leo leaned against the bed frame. His gut felt molten and heavy. All he wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and make the pain go away. On the other hand, he felt insanely jittery. His hands trembled from the effort it took to keep them from fluttering madly, and his legs itched on the inside, burning to move and jive. His eyes burned from the light and his mind reeled if he shut his lids and regarded the dark. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't, and damned if he just sat there and watched.

Annalise examined her patient, feeling his head and checking his pulse. She pulled his sleeves up and regarded his arms. Tracks stood out like a red map to hell on the pale white flesh of his forearm. Leo had been a heavy Med-X user, but jet had been his real golden boy. She'd bet any money that his lungs looked like raw hamburger. He probably felt like he was suffocating right now. His body had come to accept jet as a necessary mineral, vital for the function of his lungs. Deprived of its nourishment, the cells of his lungs probably thought they were dying.

"I can't take it anymore," Leo whined.

"That's what you said three hours ago. And look, you're still taking it."

"That was back when I thought I was going to die," Leo paused a beat. "Now it's worse; I think I might live."

"What's wrong with living," Annalise inquired, rubbing his back soothingly. Leo sighed. She couldn't understand. She was young and pretty, and smart to boot. The vault girl had her whole life ahead of her. Everyone was murmuring that she'd do great things, and Leo believed them. What the hell would he ever accomplish? Work in the Brass Lantern until he got old and fat, shortchanging customers for drug money and popping Buffout from a breath mint tin? Hell of a life. And then one day raiders or slavers or the fucking enclave would come and scalp the lot of them. Then that was it. Short life in a long box buried six feet under.

"I'm too much of a fucking coward to live," Leo said finally. "If I didn't think you'd throw my ass down, I'd bolt down to Moriarty's and lick his boots for a fix."

"You need a fix," Annalise enquired. "I'll give you a fix. And it'll be a hell of a lot better than anything you can get down at Moriarty's." Slowly, and with a small smile on her curved lips, Annalise pulled the zipper of her vault jumpsuit down until it exposed the soft swell of her breasts. That caught Leo's attention. "Holy fuck. I'm hallucinating" he murmured, astonished.

"Well I wouldn't say they're _that_ good," Annalise commented, staring down at her own cleavage. She used the palms of her hands to push her breasts together and looked to Leo for his approval. "What do you think? I hear there's a guy in Rivet City who can do breast augmentations." Leo just gaped at her, personal woes forgotten.

Seeing Leo's face blooming in disbelief, the vault girl dropped her hands. Her breasts fell back to their normal swell and she sighed. Regarding Leo intently, she said, "Here's the deal, Leo. I can get you clean, but I can't make you quit drugs. Only you can do that. You're at a pivotal point, kid. So you can either slink back to Moriarty's and be a damn dirty junkie for the rest of your life or you can stay here, fuck me till your hands stop shaking, and start a new life. What's it gonna be?"

Leo lifted a shaky hand to the vault girl's bosom. Her breast was firm and weighty in his hand. His mind was made up in a second. "I'll take that as a yes," Annalise said as Leo's hands lingered on her breast. Annalise pushed Leo back onto the bed before straddling him. She drew the zipper of her vault suit down slowly, revealing inch by inch of tantalizing skin. She stopped well below her belly button. The lapels of her jumpsuit gaped open just enough to tease.

Leo reached up to brush the lapels open with shaky hands. Annalise shrugged her shoulders and the vault suit slipped down, pooling around her waist. Her breasts sat gracefully, round and full upon her chest. Annalise picked up Leo's hands and placed them on her chest. He kneaded at the flesh, unintentionally groaning at how wonderful her bare breasts felt against his hands. Annalise arched her back into his touch and tipped her head back in pleasure. Annalise's nipples hardened under Leo's clumsy touch and Leo reflected that they looked better for it.

Annalise was now clawing at his belt, fingers made clumsy by impatience. It finally came free with a jangle and she undid his pants without hesitation. A cool hand descended down his trousers, and for a moment, Leo was terrified that he wouldn't be able to respond. His body may be too weak and confused to capitalize on this opportunity. He unconsciously squeezed Annalise's breasts harder. He never wanted anything more in his whole life.

Annalise's hand closed over his cock and Leo was relieved to find himself responding. "Well, now," Annalise teased. "I should have checked you for concealed weapons before I brought you into my house." She wasted little time stripping him of his pants completely. Leo felt a moment of embarrassment as he kicked his pants onto the floor. He felt odd wearing nothing but a shirt, so he shucked that too. Now he was completely bare, and lying back onto the bed, waited to see what Annalise would do now. After watching him remove his own shirt, she followed suit by opening the zipper of her vault suit as far as it would go, and allowed the jumpsuit to fall off of her hips and pool upon the floor. Now, she was left only in a pair of low, white panties. She climbed back over Leo's lap and ground her hips into his own.

To his over-sensitive erection, the fabric of her panties felt course and unbearable. Leo hooked a finger into the elastic of the waistband and looked to Annalise for permission. She leaned forward, grasping the bed frame, and lifted her hips up so Leo could slide the panties off easily. She kicked them off the side of the bed impatiently and settled back onto his lap. Now Leo could feel himself rubbing against the wiry hair covering her privates. Annalise pushed herself a little closer, and now he was sliding against the wetness in between her parted lips. She thrust shallowly over his erection, dragging the tip across her clit and gasping in pleasure. The sound of her quickening breath was making him urgent. "I need to… or I'll…."

"Alright," Annalise soothed. She steadied herself on his chest and guided Leo's large cock into herself. She slowly eased herself down, sheathing him inch by inch inside her. Leo couldn't believe how unbelievably tight and slick she felt. It was wonderful. Annalise moved herself, slowly at first, but with increasing vigor. Leo was still too weak to do much more than lie on the bed and enjoy the ride. As she thrust herself up and down upon him, her breasts moved in rhythm, lightly bouncing in a seductive way. Her breath was airy and feminine, but deepening with effort and pleasure.

Leo slowly brought his hands up to grip her hips as she bobbed on top of him. His fingers sank lightly into the flesh of her hips. He enjoyed the solid feel of bone under skin. It gave this unexpected encounter a firm grasp in reality that Leo desperately needed. He met the vault girl's eyes, and she smiled back at him warmly. Annalise's hands fell to steady herself on his chest again as she felt her orgasm building inside of her. Soon, it came in a deep swell that started where they joined and radiated out until even her fingertips tingled lightly. She gave a cry of delight as she rode it out.

Leo felt her thrusts become irregular, and felt her tighten around him. He hardly had time to enjoy her sensuous moan before he spilled himself deep inside of her, following with gasping breath. Annalise's irregular thrusts came to an end, though she sat still in his lap a moment longer to catch her breath. When she pulled herself from Leo's softening member, Leo regretted the end of their intimacy. He expected her to pick up her things and leave after that, like Nova did when you paid for a tumble at Moriarty's, but she didn't. Instead, she rolled onto the bed beside him and cozied up to his chest. "How're you feeling?" she asked quietly against his chest.

Leo considered the question. He still had a low headache at the base of his skull, and his insides still felt a little twisted, but he felt better than he did earlier. "A little better, actually. Now I'm sure I'm not going to die, at least."

"Endorphins," Annalise confirmed. "You're out of the forest now, kid. Now your job's to keep the fuck away from the trees, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed. Leo wasn't stupid; he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as going clean. There'd still be the cravings to contend with and the bad habits waiting for him, steeped in every monument and every little action of his routine. But maybe—maybe if Annalise stuck around… hell, even if she had to leave, to find her father and protect the Wastes… as long as she came back, that would be something for him to hold on to. He could stay clean. Not for himself, not for Jenny and Andy, not for all the caps in Megaton—but for her? He thought he could.

It occurred to Leo that they'd done this all backwards—he hadn't even kissed her yet. He put a hand on her cheek and turned Annalise's face towards his own. She gazed up at him, still smiling, and he was struck by how lovely her dark hair and pale skin was. He brought their lips together firmly, savoring his first taste of her. She kissed him back earnestly, smiling against his lips as Leo's prickly beard tickled her face. When they broke their embrace, Leo ran his thumb lightly over the blooming bruise along the side of her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an ass. Can you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," she said. "That was the old Leo, the damned junkie. Now, if I ever see his hide sulking around the water purifier plant in a jet fugue ever again, I'll be sure to give him something a little harsher than a shiner on his right eye."

"Don't worry," Leo replied. "That son of a bitch is long gone."

**[A/N Please review! And if you would like more author shenanigans, please visit my tumblr at bonsaibabe (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Thanks!]**


End file.
